


nyctophobia

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [9]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alina Starkov is Still a Sun Summoner, Camp Nanowrimo, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Rain, mild on the angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Thunder roared in her ears as she descended the staircase, holding a ball of light in her palm to guide her way. It wasn't necessary, though; Alina knew the palace like the back of her hand, at this point. It was simply the comfort of not being stuck in darkness, alone and without knowing if someone would appear.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov
Series: the quaren-fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	nyctophobia

Thunder roared in her ears as she descended the staircase, holding a ball of light in her palm to guide her way. It wasn't necessary, though; Alina knew the palace like the back of her hand, at this point. It was simply the comfort of not being stuck in darkness, alone and without knowing if someone would appear.

(it had been a while since he had died, but the fear persisted, slow burning and just underneath the surface of her skin, bubbling out of reach)

Alina knew where she was going, though. In this tempest, Alina doubted the lights would come back so soon, and she doubted Nikolai had any candles in his study. No matter, though. Alina had enough light for both of them.

There were no guards around, which came as no surprise: they probably were scampering around, trying to find out why every light in the palace went out. It meant they left the king unguarded, and Alina made a mental note to warn Nikolai of it. Later, though.

When she arrived at Nikolai's study, she kicked the door open in perfect timing with another thunder, and the light that bathed the room, for a moment, showed the outline of Nikolai, watching the rain by the window.

There was a shake to his body, a trembling manner that made Alina, barely thinking, illuminate the whole room. That made him look back, and his eyes were widen as saucers.

"Alina." He said, shoulders relaxing. Alina closed the door behind her and went to him, her hands on his face, and Nikolai put his hands on her wrists, as if to make sure Alina wouldn't leave him in the dark, leaning into the touch. "Thanks. I…"

He choked on his words. Nikolai didn't need to speak; Alina knew.

"I get it. I had a light with me the whole time." Alina replied, smiling too softly. She barely could remember her face could do such expressions. His hands were gloved, but she still could feel as if the shadows were crawling under his skin, trying to get out. "You got stuck here, huh?"

"Yes. Stay?"

The question broke her barely mended together heart in even smaller pieces. Alina kissed his lips, quiet, and pressed her forehead to his.

"Haven't I already?"

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite past time is ignoring the end of r&r


End file.
